This invention relates to a stabilizer or anti rotational apparatus for allowing artificial oil well lift pumping equipment to be operated hydraulically in conjunction with a rod rotator. Formerly rod rotators could be used only on artificial lift systems using a walking beam type lift.
The hydraulic lift system has an advantage over the walking beam type in that it requires less power to operate. The walking-beam type pump, however, allowed the sucker rod to be rotated while in use, giving an even wear to all sides of the rod, and at the same time helping to prevent a paraffin build-up. Apparatus constructed in accordance with the present invention permits the hydraulic pump to accomplish these two functions and at the same time reduces the operating cost.
The chief reason a rotating device can not be directly connected to a hydraulic cylinder is the inability of the cylinder rod head to transmit torque because the rod piston rotates within the cylinder when external torque is placed upon it.
Apparatus constructed in accordance with the invention provides a means for separating the hydraulic ram rod from the sucker rod by means of a spacer means. This spacer member permits the use of a guide and an anti rotational slide means to allow rotation to be imported to the sucker rod without the need of transmitting torque through the hydraulic piston.
The artificial lift system illustrated is of a type used when the pressure of the oil reservoir has fallen to a point where it will no longer produce without some method of artificial lift being applied. While several types of lift pumps are used, the present invention concerns only apparatus wherein a pump at the bottom of the hole is actuated by a string of "sucker rods".